1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to injection mold apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved workpiece deflection shield apparatus wherein the same is addressed to the deflection of an ejected workpiece from mold structure to an underlying receiving position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injection molding is known in the prior art, wherein cooperative injection molds are indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,829 to Nakata. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,021 to Adler indicates the use of a rigid shield structure relative to a work station such as a drill press and the like.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by incorporating a flexible web structure arranged to extend and retract relative to a web housing between cooperative injection molds that are arranged for reciprocation relative to one another and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.